Light Novel Volume 10
Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel Volume 10 ''(はたらく魔王さま！10) ''is the 10th book of the Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel series. Summary To Suzuno and Maou's distress, Maou was unable to merge with Acies and use her abilities without throwing up. Therefore, Alberto and Suzuno decide to leave Maou and Acies at an inn along the royal roads of Afashan. This setback meant that Maou has pretty much no fighting capability. Suzuno and Alberto change their plans of rushing in to save Alciel and Emi to kidnapping the Azure emperor to destroy the reason for the two to battle. Maou tries to get some more information from Acies but as she was too stuffed from eating, Maou decides to go pick up some souvenirs for Chiho and the rest instead. After some choosing, Maou decides on cutlery. While paying, Maou noticed that Acies was looking unwell and he quickly finished his payment and dragged her out of the store. Acies threw up and a purple beam shot out of her forehead causing her and Maou to levitate into the air. Meanwhile, at the army camp, Emi was despairing over the fact that she might not be able to escape her current situation. Then Ashiya sends a letter over hinting that the Demon King was likely to come to Ente Isla to help them out. She made up her mind to play the role that she was given and to drag things out until Maou arrives. Suzuno and Alberto continue their way through an underground passage to kidnap the Azure emperor. Even though they expected traps or guards, there were none. Soon they found a secret passage leading to the bathroom. After discussing the ridiculousness of how extravagant the toilet was, Alberto felt a strange magic presence. While thinking what could have caused such a thing, two cleaners entered the toilet and they, due to being tired of their position and not wanting to fight, revealed all that they knew. The two cleaners also gave Alberto and Suzuno pieces of bandana so they will be identified as allies. The two soon found their way to the Emperor's bedroom but the one lying in the bed was not the emperor but another man. Then Libicocco showed up. Suzuno tries to convince Libicocco to stop working together with Olba or Camael as that will not restore the Demon Army but Libicocco says that he's under orders by Alciel to not let anyone in. Gabriel then shows up and sends Suzuno and Alberto away through a gate -- all the way to Saint Aire, a place that was two days away by horse from Afashan. Just as they thought everything was hopeless, they realise they Emerada was in the vicinity of where they were sent to. Emilia and Alciel began their act of fighting against each other while Olba has to fight against the surviving Malabranche chieftains. Maou and Acies return to their inn after the rocket trip and Maou had to bribe a bunch of people to stay quiet. Acies explains to Maou to concept of Yadogiri or dependencies and insists that Maou go with her to find Alas=Ramus. Acies was able to feel Alas=Ramus's power at that time. Meanwhile, Raguel, Camael and Gabriel watched the battle between Alciel and Emilia unfold from the sidelines. Raguel and Camael were already getting suspicious because the battle dragged out for a few hours. Iron then sensed an incoming presence. It was Maou and Acies on mopeds. The rear troops of the Fangan milita spotted the two and start attacking them with spells. Amazingly, their mopeds were able to withstand the attacks. With firecrackers, horns and other creative weapons, the two were able to get away from the Hokin troops. Emilia and Alciel both heard the sounds of the moped engines and saw the two mopeds being closely followed by a giant army. Maou refused to abandon the mopeds and use Acies's power because he wanted the mopeds intact for his use in future. Maou and Acies charged into the castle, throwing every weapon they had on the way. Maou got Nord out of the castle and then he went to where Emilia and Alciel were. Emilia was reunited with Nord and Alas=Ramus with Acies. Suzuno then called Maou's phone and started demanding what he done. She thought that Nord and the Azure Emperor would have been killed by the collapsing castle but both of them have been rescued by Maou and Libicocco respectively. After transferring control of Acies to Nord, Maou got his demonic powers back. With that, the group turned to face the three angels. Acies finds a Yesod fragment that has absorbed demon magic on Alciel and absorbs it thus allowing Maou to use her more efficiently. He then summons the other "Holy sword". Maou was winning the angels in an overwhelming manner despite not being in his demon form. Suzuno brought the Azure Emperor to explain that everyone had been lied to. The real enemies were not the demons, but the angels. Maou had defeated the three angels and was threatening to drag them back to Japan for interrogation. Just then, an overwhelming evil presence appeared. A large gate appeared sucking up everyone who had Holy power within them. The person who was causing this phenomena was a small figure in an astronaut suit. The figure said something and Alas=Ramus and Acies were suddenly in immense pain as though they were being ripped out of Emilia and Maou. Then as suddenly as it occurred, the phenomenon stopped and Shiba Miki showed up and the astronaut left. Miki brought Emi, Maou, Ashiya, Suzuno, Nord, Acies and Alas=Ramus as well as Gabriel back to Japan while leaving the rest of the cleaning up the Emerada, General Lumark and the rest. Back in Japan, Chiho got news that the group was back and she rushed to Sasazuka Villa Rosa to meet them. Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1: The Devil Loses his Social Standing *Chapter 2: The Hero Dances on the Battlefield *Chapter 3: The Devil and Hero Witness Ente Isla's Transformation *Epilogue *Extra Chapter Gallery Hataraku Maou Sama Volume 10 Cover.jpg|link= HMO10 0001.jpg HMO10 002.jpg HMO10 003-005.jpg HMO10 006-008.jpg V10p009.jpg HMO10 027.jpg HMO10 078.jpg HMO10 113.jpg HMO10 115.jpg HMO10 139.jpg HMO10 181.jpg HMO10 212.jpg HMO10 261.jpg HMO10 293.jpg V10hyou4.jpg Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Light Novel